dcsuperherogirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Beeline
'#Beeline '''is the ninth episode of Season 1 of ''DC Super Hero Girls. Cast *Kimberly Brooks as Karen Beecher/Bumblebee *Grey Griffin as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman and Doris Zeul/Giganta *Phil LaMarr as Jimmy (Burrito Bucket employee) *Tara Strong as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl and Harlen Quinzel/Harley Quinn *Nicole Sullivan as Kara Danvers/Supergirl *Cree Summer as Selina Kyle/Catwoman *Myrna Velasco as Jessica Cruz/Green Lantern *Kari Wahlgren as Zee Zatara/Zatana Plot The episode starts with the team as ordinary teenagers running to get to a ferry that's already departed. They all manage to jump from the pier onto the ferry, except Karen who hesitates and misses the ferry. Babs shouts to her to use her "sup..." but Zee covers Babs's mouth and tells her "there are far too many people around for that." Karen starts walking and tells herself that she doesn't have what it takes to be a hero. When she crosses a bridge she happens upon Catwoman, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Star Sapphire, Giganta, and Livewire. Harley plans to blow up the bridge so her math teacher Mr Johnson gets stuck in traffic and can't give her a math test. Karen activates her Bumblebee suit and flies off. Karen calls Diana on her wrist-communicator to alert her, but Diana mishandles her communicator and the call disconnects. Karen then flies to the Lazarus Pit dance club and tries to talk to Kara, but the crowd crowd-surfs her right out of the club. She then flies to the Burrito Bucket restaurant and skips to the front of the line to talk to Babs, but before she can alert Babs she notices the line, apologizes, and goes to the back of the line. When she finally gets to the teller, she finds that Babs is gone. Outside of the Burrito Bucket, she meets Jessica protesting with sings to "save the cows". She tells her that "they're gonna blow up the bridge unless we stop them", but Jess takes this as "the bridge between man and animal." Karen tells Jess that "there's a bomb on the bridge", and Jess starts chanting the phrase then goes away to distribute pamphlets. Karen flies to Zee at her penthouse and tells her the entire situation, including some extraneous details about having to cross the bridge to get to piano lessons and being stuck in the car with her dad listening to him talk about the '90s and that she's sorry that people eat cows. Zee tells Karen she'll join her as soon as she finds her cape, and starts looking for it. Karen screams and flies back to the bridge. At the bridge, Karen talks herself into trying to stop the bombing for the good of the city. She activates her Bumblebee suit and tackles Harley right as she pushes down the detonator plunger. The plunger breaks and the bridge remains standing. The six villains gang up on Bumblebee but she stands defiant in front of them. Giganta throws a punch at Bumblebee but Wonder Woman stops it. The team assembles and Wonder Woman congratulates Bumblebee for her courage. Batgirl names Bumblebee's tackle move "Beeline". The episode ends in a white flash as both teams charge at each other. Trivia * This episode takes place after "Frenemies" since the villain girls already formed a supervillain team. * Although Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy, Carol Ferris/Star Sapphire and Leslie Willis/Livewire appearance that episode, they do not have any lines. * This episode reuses Bumblebee's transformation sequence from "Buzzkill," albeit with different background music and the hall monitor sash removed. Gallery * Beeline/Gallery Censorship * Cartoon Network Arab and Moroccan cut that snapshot that Bless had to say explosives at the bridge in Halat Kara. Video Bumblebee and the Baddies DC Superhero Girls Cartoon Network Category:Episodes